


C is for Caleb (extended)

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the original version I had written down on paper. The one in the A-Z series had to be cut -- a lot -- to fit in with the 300 words or less 'rule' so I've typed up the original and am keeping it separate... Caleb isn't my character, but I love writing with him. He's a fucking bad ass mother fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Caleb (extended)

He’s been watching her for a while now. Everytime she glances over he has this cocky smile, his eyes on her tits or scanning the patterns covering her body. She’s had enough to drink to put on a show. He’s not exactly tough to look at, so why the fuck not?

She catches his eye, finishes her beer and backs away from the bar, holding his gaze until her feet find the dancefloor. Then she begins her show, letting the thumping rhythm of the club’s music take over her body. She sways her hips, shakes her ass and lets her hands stroke down her body and it isn’t long until he’s making his way over. 

His callus hands grip her waist and he pulls her close, moving his hips with hers  
Then he moves his lips to her ear, “Mercs. Watching you. Top deck. Don’t react”  
Now she finds it hard to concentrate on the movements of her body. He feels her tense and tries to guide her. 

Fucking typical. She can’t get five minutes peace without mercs or bounty hunters recognising her.   
The music changes, merging into another song and he pulls her off the dancefloor, wrapping his arm tight around her. 

She looks him over. She can’t see any weapons but he could be a biotic. She slides her hand around him, checking his waistband for any concealed weapons - she finds a pistol on his hip and keeps her hand on it.   
She doesn’t trust him, but right now he’s the lesser of two evils. 

Outside the club they merge into a crowd, she hisses, “who the fuck are you?”   
He snorts a laugh in response, keeping a firm grip on her. When they’re far enough away, he pulls her into an alley and stops, looks at her, smirking, “You’re not one for subtlety, are you, Subject Zero?”   
She snarls at the name and clenches her fists, “My name is Jack!”  
“In case you haven’t fucking noticed, Jack, you face is plastered all over Illium. Your tattoos and the bounty on your head too.”  
He points up and she looks, sure enough, there’s her mug shot on a massive screen - “Subject Zero. Dangerous. Reward. Dead or Alive.”  
She pins him to the wall, and takes his gun, pressing it to his temple, “You want my head? It’s gonna cost ya.”  
He laughs again, still so calm, “Be fuck all good to me, I’m on the run too. You can help me get off world though.”   
She considers his offer… again he’s the lesser of two evils. If need be she can kill him after they jump to FTL. She steps back, but doesn’t lower the gun, yet, “....How?”

\-----------------------------

 

They find a blood pack cruiser, and a large number of blood pack. They fight their way through, killing everyone in their way. No mercy. He is a biotic, she finds out. 

Her biotics protect their unarmored bodies, warping anyone stupid enough to get too close, he uses a combination of biotics and firearms to pick off those further away. 

Together they can pilot their way off world and to a relay - jumping to the next system. Heart still pounding, fists covered in blood and burning from her biotics, she makes her way to the back. He activates the autopilot and joins her.   
She doesn’t do thank you’s. She hates saying that shit. It’s weakness. She doesn’t owe him anything.  
He approaches behind her, she spins and faces him, her past still doesn’t let her trust him. but he has the same look she does. Still panting heavily, his weathered features splattered with merc blood. He doesn’t do thanks either. But he’s grateful.   
He grabs her waist and roughly pulls her into a fierce kiss.   
This is how they’ll say their thank you’s. 

Adreniline still pumping, the kiss escalates quickly. He takes her against the wall. She moans, growls at his force, legs wrapped around him, hands searching, nails dragging, fingers grasping, enticing grunts and animalistic moans from his delicious lips. 

It’s not just sex. It’s not making love - oh fuck no. It’s mind blowing animal fucking. It’s all the want and all they need…

She decides she won’t kill him. Maybe she’ll even give him her number for a booty call.


End file.
